Hit 'Em Where They Live
Hit 'Em Where They Live is the third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the third episode of the first season. Plot Ben's mom, Sandra is washing dishes, but doesn't know that she's being ambushed by Sevenseven. Her father-in-law saves her from noticing she was in danger. Grandpa Max soon realizes that some of Ben's enemies are hunting his family and his loved ones. Meanwhile, Ben's old enemy Rojo and her new biker gang are robbing a train. So Gwen, Kevin and Ben, as Rath, defeat them. They are praised for stopping them, until Max shows up in Kevin's jet. He tells them that ever since Ben's identity is revealed, some of his old enemies are returning for revenge and hunting down his family. Now Ben, Gwen, and Kevin have to protect Ben's parents at all cost. Meanwhile, another one of Ben's enemies, Zombozo, has teamed up with Charmcaster, Vulkanus, and Sevenseven to get their revenge on Ben. Zombozo buried someone's remains and now plans on targeting Ben's dad, Carl. Zombozo, Charmcaster, and Vulkanus flatten Carl's tire to keep him busy, but soon Ben (who has forgotten about Zombozo) and his friends arrive and battle the villains. Ben manages to defeat them as Swampfire and saves his dad, without him knowing the dangers. Zombozo then targets Ben's mom again at Mr. Smoothy's and attacks her there. He shocks Gwen and gets her dizzy, who was trying to protect her, and kidnaps Sandra. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go to Zombozo's hideout to save Ben's mom. Ben fights Vulkanus, Kevin fights Charmcaster, and Gwen fights Zombozo. Kevin manages to defeat Charmcaster and her rock minions while Ben defeats Vulkanus and his pick-axe army as Ultimate Big Chill. Sandra's trapped on a tight-rope, strapped with two bombs and holding a metal pole to keep her balance. Gwen is tied up in tight streamers next to a pillar. Zombozo has shown Gwen where she is, and gets angry that Zombozo is trying to cruelly cause Sandra's death. She breaks free off screen and transforms into her dormant Anodite form and begins growing to giant size, while threatening him to leave the Tennyson family alone and to spread the message to all the other villains. She saves Sandra unknowingly and lets Zombozo go to inform the villians, then reverts back to her human form off screen. After that, Gwen and Sandra are found sitting on a bench, with Gwen eating candy floss. She then offers Sandra some, but Sandra says that processed sugar is poison. Ben and Kevin show up, since Gwen called them. Ben asked about Sandra, and Kevin asked about Zombozo. As Gwen was about to take a bite on her candy floss, she pauses and says that they do not have to worry about him any more. Gwen then says that they came to an understanding, smiling. Major Events *Zombozo, Charmcaster and Vulkanus team up to take revenge on Ben and his family. *Swampfire makes his Ultimate Alien debut. *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Big Chill. *This is the second time Gwen transformed into her Anodite form since War of the Worlds: Part 2. *Zombozo, Vulkanus, Sevenseven, Rojo, Rojo's Gang, and Charmcaster make their Ultimate Alien debut. Gwenanodite.PNG|Gwen's Anodite form Picture 1k.png|Ultimate Big Chill using "ice flames" Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Ultimate Big Chill (debut appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson Villains *Zombozo (first re-appearance) *Charmcaster (first re-appearance) *Vulkanus (first re-appearance) *Sevenseven (first re-appearance) *Rojo (first re-appearance) *Rojo's Gang (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Rath (off-screen transformation) *Swampfire (first re-appearance) *Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill (first appearance) Spells Used *Vitalis Eruptum Quotes Errors *When Ben went to go Big Chill, Big Chill's hologram is not shown on the Ultimatrix. *In some scenes, Charmcaster's eyes are blue. *The establishing shot of Mr. Smoothy has Gwen and Sandra both holding smoothies, but in later shots, Sandra's smoothy has all but disappeared. Naming and Translations Allusions *The title of this episode is based on the phrase Hit them where it hurts. *Zombozo's new modus operandi - using clown props as deadly weapons - mirrors that of the Batman villain The Joker. Trivia *According to Dwayne McDuffie, Ben only pretended not to remember Zombozo because he didn't want to admit to Kevin that he used to be afraid of clowns. *Charmcaster is shown to be in possession of Hex's staff. As stated in the original series, only a master magician can use it. Since Charmcaster was able to do so, it implies that she has become a master magician since her appearance in Ben 10: Alien Force. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes